


Breakfast with care

by puduhyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Boyfriends, Doyoung doesn’t like eating in bed but can’t resist it, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, They’re domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puduhyuckie/pseuds/puduhyuckie
Summary: Donghyuck woke up having a very high fever, so Doyoung makes him breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Breakfast with care

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that y’all enjoy this!!! Leave comments and kudos!!!

Today was a normal and peaceful day at the apartment where the couple Kim Dongyoung and Lee Donghyuck lives, until a loud and violent coughing emerged from the bedroom.

Donghyuck, _the_ Lee Donghyuck was sick.

Dongyoung being himself is already awake this time around as it is already 8:24 in the morning, the younger usually wakes up late, 11:00-12:00am is his regular waking up time, but on this particular day he woke up earlier and more whinier.

Dongyoung dashed from the kitchen to their room to check if his boyfriend was alright. Of course he wasn’t. Donghyuck has a high fever, his nose was runny, violent coughing is present, his eyes were more droopy than it is already. The younger was burning hot, not in the good way.

“Hyung,” the sick male called out to the other with his raspy voice, his throat was very sore that he could barely talk. Before he could continue, his stomach growled, sheepishly he smiled and looked at the older. 

“I’m guessing you’re hungry, well rest a bit. I’ll wake you up when breakfast is served, kay’?” Dongyoung advised Donghyuck and getting a weak nod of approval. The older sighed as the younger closed his eyes to rest for a while, he leaned close to the sleeping male to peck him at his forehead “Get well soon Love.” He whispered then leaved the room heading to the kitchen.

———————————————————————————

“Hyuck, baby. Wake up,” He slightly nudge the younger to wake him up “Breakfast is ready.” And with that Donghyuck woke up and was getting ready to stand up but Dongyoung stop him “Stay there, sit still.” Donghyuck was confused but he did not bother to question why, he sat up straight then laying his back to be more comfortable.

Dongyoung suddenly put a small table on the bed with food on it. There were pancakes, fruits and juices that helps sore throats. It may not look like it but it took a while for him to think what he should cook, he contemplated for a few good minutes before deciding. 

“I actually don’t like eating in bed, though I can’t help it when your like this.” The older broke the silence only to get a little chuckle from the younger. “You know, I already miss your voice.” He informed the younger while looking down, his face met with the warm hands of the younger.

His head was tilted to face the younger directly, Donghyuck smiled warmly “Thank you, I love you Hyung.” His voice was still raspy, but it was enough for Dongyoung to understand what he was saying as he teared up a bit. 

He wiped of the forming tears on his eyes, ‘He really is the sun.’ he thought to himself causing him to snicker “You dumbass, take your medicine and rest,” he handed the medication to the smiling male.

“I love you too.” He mumbled hoping that the other wouldn’t hear. Though it was Lee Donghyuck we are talking about of course he would hear it even if he is sick. “I know you do.” The statement made Dongyoung flustered ignoring it he cleaned up. 

After the younger took the medicine, he stayed like that for a bit to let the meal go down. “Don’t forget to rest, okay? If you need me, I’ll be washing the dishes.” He once again advised the younger, this time getting a smile as reply. He kissed the younger’s forehead before heading out.

‘Maybe being sick is not bad at all.’ Donghyuck thought.


End file.
